Zecora
Description Zecora is a female zebra, with a white-gray mane and some earrings and rings on her body, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. She made her first appearance in the episode of the first season "Bridle Gossip", where she sometimes visited Ponyville looking for potions, and everypony believed that she was an evil sorceress, terrorizing everyone; but after clearing all of this misunderstanding, she became very good friends of the ponies. Zecora is dedicated to making magic potions, either cures for diseases or ills, or to help the ponies with their problems, thanks to her high knowledge about magical ailments. She speaks with a strong African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. She's someone willing to help and give advice, in the kindest and purest way possible, but of course, not directly... you'll have to discover that. She's in the world of mercenaries to cure their rage, after they have spent hours and hours of playing and losing, and Zecora, with her potions and love spells, will try to fix it. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Love Curse - Nearby enemies in the radius of 2000HU around you "fall in love" with another player, which means that they have to get closer to the player they fell in love, otherwise they'll take damage each second and get knocked towards their beloved one every 3 seconds. The further the players are from each other the more damage and knockback they receive, being 0,01 damage for each hammer unit. If one of the players dies during the effect of the rage, his/her partner will lose 50 hp. This rage last for 15 seconds. :The rage pairs up the players and the same person can't be paired with more than just 1 player, meaning that if there is an odd number of players, 1 player will remain unaffected. If the paired players are in a distance of 350 hammer units or less, they won't be taking any damage. Special Rage costs 25% rage. :Illusions - Some players equips the Zecora model, and the real Zecora (the hale), will teleport to a random place, as well for the players. It lasts for 8 seconds. Zecora also has a secondary weapon free for using: Jarate - "Potion": :Throw it at your enemies to curse them, applying a random negative effect. There is a 35% chance for changing the enemy's size, which will change their speed as well, 40% for either marking them for death or stripping them to melee only, 20% for freezing them and 5% for putting them in a bumper car. The first two effects can be combined, but becoming frozen or getting in a bumper car will override all other effects they got. All effects last 10 seconds. :If you hit yourself with the potion, you'll recieve a speed boost for 7,5 seconds. The potion regenerates every 25 seconds. Airblasting the potion will not change its effects. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous She speaks with a strong accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. Her knowledge about magical aliments and potions are a whole mystery and miraculous.. Mysteriously miraculous.. almost all of them... Battle Strategies Battling as Zecora Firstly, you have the "Potion", which it will serve you more for the speed boost, since the random effects are more physical changes than disadvantages for the opponent, so throw it to yourself when you go to attack (and if you can throw it so that it affects others too to get the maximum value of it ), and even better combining it with the super jump for maximum speed. Also you mark them to death, so you get free mini-crits for one hit killing them, use them more in demoknights or heavys. You also have the "Illusion", which helps you a lot when it comes to go for the engies and medics, teleporting near to players, since you can deceive others believing that you are a false clone of the hale, so try to go stealthy and not using your super jump, or the costume won't work and you will recieve damage; also try to avoid staying close to the pyros, if the others see that a clone is burning, it's because it's the real Zecora. Also try not to being much exposed, especially for the sniper, as they are dedicated to shoot the clones to know who is the hale, when you get shoted, the hale will be affected by the "outlines", allowing them to differentiate her by the blue edge that leads around her to others that are red. And you also have the "Love Curse", which can serve you well to kill others in large quantities, the most ideal would be to use them on large maps ,and when everyone is scattered, so it will not give them much time to meet their couple and avoid receiving great damage. Remember that the effect will only work when the affected couple are a little far away, such as at a medium distance. Battling against Zecora Something you must take into account when fighting against Zecora, is that she will have many ways to deal with the RED team, so be prepared at all times. You must be alert all the time, because when she uses the "Illusion", you must verify that those who carry the model, are exactly the hale or not, so don't get too close to them, trust in those who are your mates and stay close so that it's hard for Zecora to kill your team. Always be aware that Zecora can kill you at any second, either because she teleports when she uses "Illusion", or else she deceives you with her disguise. The pyros counters her very well, for its flamethrower that ruins the Zecora's Illusion. The engies suffer against her since she manages to deceive the sentries with her disguise, and worse if she teleports near the fragile engie without his sentry, as well with the medics, always protect them! The medics are the key to your team when you face agaisnt Zecora, because the damage caused by the "Love Curse", can be countered with the medic's heal, but try to stay close to him, protect the medics more than your life! Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/C2rRUqaxjps The Apothecary - Theme of Zecora - MLP:FiM Fan Music - FL Studio] [https://youtu.be/_EyxCx6_4M0 Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Soundtrack - Jungle Battle!] Quotes "It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" - Intro "Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." - Intro "It is one we call 'Heart's Desire'. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire." - Using Love Curse (Rage E) "Mix it up I certainly will." - Using Illusions (Reload Rage) "Beware! Beware, you ponyfolk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" - Player affected by Potion Gibberish - Killing Spree "No!" - Backstabbed "Zecora knows just what to do about all this bad mojo that's floating around you." - Last Man Standing "Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick." - Last Man Standing "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!" - Defeat "She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances, and if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances, then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew, then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew." Singing - Defeat "Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." - Victory "Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses